Benefits of an Invisibility Cloak
by InnocentPen90
Summary: If I had the chance to be invisible, I'd peek on girls. No reason why Harry Potter with an Invisibility cloak should be a saint.


This was it. He'd been planning this for a week and quite frankly, mustering up the courage to carry out the mission. If he was caught, the consequences would be terrible. Almost to terrible for him to imagine. The mission? He was going to use his invisibility cloak to spy on Ginny Weasley having a shower.

Was it the most moral thing to do the the daughter of the family who had taken him in and treated him like their own? No. It was not. But it was all Ginny's fault anyway.

It had all started with that damn dinner. The night that Harry had arrived at Grimmauld Place. When the whole discussion about Voldemort had ended everybody had decided to clear the table, meanwhile Harry had been thrust another plate of food because Molly thought he was skinny.

Anyway, he was peacefully eating and Ginny had come to grab a platter in front of him. She was on the opposite side of the table, and she had to reach across the table to get it.

As she did so however, Ginny gave and unrestricted view down the front of her top. And to Harry's surprise, he'd got an eyeful of her unfettered pert teenage breast, topped by dark pink nipples. He immediately started choking on his potatoes and Ginny hurried around to help him. Her help was the Heimlich maneuver and all Harry remembered was her firm mounds pressed against his back with a thin layer of cloth to separate the heavenly Weasley hills from him.

Since that night he'd done nothing but obsess over Ginny's breasts and shoot copious wads of cum into his shorts after dreaming about it. Sharing a room with Ron was hard as he always gave him knowing looks as he peeled the front his shorts from his skin, wracked with guilt he was thinking such lewd thoughts of his best mate's sister. At other times it was torturous as it became obvious that Ginny Weasley was not a big fan of bras, and in that drafty house, her nipples were always poking out of whatever top she wore.

In a curious role reversal three years on from the first time he saw her however, Harry was the one sent fleeing out of whatever room she entered. Desperately trying to hide the constant erections which he had to rub out when he caught sight of her breasts.

Harry was sure that magic must have been involved in the construction of the house, otherwise the plumbing would have been clogged with his frequent bouts of right handed tango.

This was the night. They'd just finished dinner and Harry knew that the inhabitants of the house usually gathered in the living room for some after dinner conversation. Hermione would work on her summer homework and be lost to the world while Ron and the Twins would play chess or exploding snap.

None of them would miss him as he usually just sat in the corner absorbing the chatter. This night would be different. Quietly making his way up to his room he retrieved his invisibility cloak and made his way to the bathroom.

It was a rather big room with marble flooring and out fittings. A rather ostentatious gold trimmed mirror hung on the wall. Nothing but the best for House Black his godfather had once said with a sneer.

It was big enough to hold a powder table and seat between the toilet and the shower area. Magic was rather nifty as there was a specific charm to ensure water did not land out side of the shower area, thereby negating the need for a shower curtain. All in all, it meant that Harry would have an uninterrupted view of Ginny. And that was something he was eager to see.

He positioned himself at a convenient spot and waited patiently. Before long he could hear Ginny's footsteps nearing the bathroom. He watched her enter, placing her clothing on the table before closing and latching the door. Ginny peered at her reflection and Harry wondered if the girl realised how gorgeous she was. There was a hint of Black in the set of her lips and the fire in her eyes. She took off her hair clip, carding her hands through her hair to loosen it.

She then started to take off her clothes, pulling off the jumper she had been wearing. Ginny's clothes rid up and Harry saw the frayed frills of her panties at her waist. Harry was half hard already and the most he'd seen was her toned abdomen and navel. Harry secretly wanted to fill it with his cum. She then pulled of her t-shirt, exposing her breasts to Harry in all their glory. He immediately went from half mast to full. She turned to the mirror smushing her tits together before giving herself a kiss. She giggled slightly.

Harry wondered if all girls did that. Kind of weird if you asked him. She then cupped her breasts, pushing it up. Ginny turned this way and that before releasing her bountiful treasures. She then hooked her thumbs into her waist band and pulled her pants and underwear down.

Harry almost came on the spot when she bent over to remove her feet from her clothes. The pale globes of her arse were open to his perusal. He could even make out her muff, a few wispy red hairs visible. He wondered if she took care of the hair below as well as the hair above.

He noticed his hand had drifted to his penis without noticing it and was doing a very good visual definition of the euphemism 'choking the chicken.' He eased his hand off and closed his eyes thinking about various quidditch plays.

Ginny walked into the shower, turning on the taps, and soon was under a hot steaming spray. Harry watched as she lathered up her body, soaping up her arms and legs slowly, before moving on to her breasts and her taut stomach. It was undeniably the most erotic thing the boy wizard had seen.

He kept watching as Ginny paid more and more attention to her breasts, rubbing and pinching them while giving out soft moans. Harry couldn't have been blamed for gripping his prick now. He stroked his cock, wishing that it was he who were rubbing those treasures. His eyes bulged as she slid to the floor slowly and spread her legs, giving Harry an excellent view of her nether lips. He almost gasped in wonder as a hand traced its way from a nipple, down Ginny's abdomen to her pussy.

She slowly circled it, teasing herself, a single digit, touching lightly upon her clit before tracing the perimeter of her lips and back again. Her head was thrown back, pale neck bared and her breasts heaved with the deeper breaths she was taking, as Harry saw Ginny slowly surrender to her lust.

He himself started stroking himself faster.

Harry noticed when she slid a finger down the length of her pussy, up and down.

She then pressed that finger into herself whispering, "Harry…yes..."

Harry's cock gave a strong twitch when his disbelieving ears heard what his best mate's younger sis was saying. She was masturbating to him! While he was wanking to her! Harry knew he was on the verge.

The wizard observed Ginny begin to rub her pussy faster and faster, touching her clit with two fingers as she moaned all sorts of things that she was imagining Harry was doing to her, finally the young girl reached her peak because she gasped out "Fuck, yes, yes!" as she arched her back and started to shudder, letting out little moans and grunts.

When Harry spied this, it triggered his own climax as cum came surging out of his balls and he began to cum into the Cloak. He had to bite his fist to stop from groaning out loud from the pleasure.

He saw Ginny begin to stir from her post orgasmic catatonia. She stood up on slightly shaky legs and walked forward. Ginny cupped her hands to collect some water, before using it to wash away her juices. The redheaded witch the proceeded with the rest of her shower, dried herself, changed and left the bathroom.

Harry did up his pants before vanishing his semen from his cloak and left the bathroom as well before going up to bed, happy that his plan went without a hitch and that he got to see more than he was expecting. As he fluffed up his pillow, he made plans to use his cloak at least a few more times before he had to leave for Hogwarts.


End file.
